The Bloodstained Knife
by FilmLover733
Summary: Blaine Haragon trusts Loki and no-one else.That is,until she gets kidnapped by the Avengers.Just when she begins to trust them, something awful happens...but it's no coincidence. Rated T for mild violence and swearing. AU/OC.
1. Flashbacks, Cookies and Murder

"Ehehe"

I looked up from my book. A dark figure crossed the kitchen and went into the dining room. I stood up, grabbing an umbrella for protection. As I sneaked over to the dining room door I heard another faint chuckle. Slowly, I pushed open the door and peered inside. A bone-crushing force hit me sending me face first into the wall before falling onto my back. A blurry figure looked down at me, smirking.

"Ow," I moaned. "Not funny, Loki."

" You should have learnt to expect that by now." He said, helping me up.

"Yeah ,well, I haven't seen you for ages," I looked at him closely." What happened to your ey-"

"I haven't got much time. I need to tell you something," Loki interrupted. " A group of people called the Avengers are on the lookout for me. And you."

A flash of worry crossed my face." Why are they looking for you?"

Loki shook his head. "Don't bother about me. It's _you_ we need to worry about."

I frowned. "Why me?"

"Ever since you escaped from that mental institution they've been trying to find you."

I shrugged. " So what? Lots of people have tried to catch me. True, mostly pedo's or nut jobs but still. Many have tried, all have failed." I grabbed a cookie and turned headed in the direction of the living room.

"They're going to take you back to Asgard." Loki said quietly.

I froze. I turned around. "What?" I hissed. My hands turned to fists. "No. No I can't go back. Not after last time."

_I was on the Bifrost. My father and Loki __were teaching me how to use my powers in a battle. Sif and the Warriors Three had come to watch. I'd been doing very well so I asked Father to test me against Mjolnir. __  
_

_"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. "I __don't think you're ready yet."_

_I laughed. " I'll be fine , Father. Don't worry."_

_"How about Sif and the Warriors Three go behind you?" He suggested._

_I agreed but just as the power of Mjolnir was coming towards me, I panicked and jumped out of the way. Sif, who was standing right behind me, got the full force. She managed to grab the side of the bridge with one hand just before she looked too weak to pull herself up.  
_

_"Blaine!"_

_I ran towards her but when I got closer, I felt a sudden hatred, a deep, numbing feeling that took over my whole body._

_"Goodbye Sif." I smiled, drawing my knife._

_"No." She whispered.  
_

_I lifted my knife and bought it down with a satisfying thud. A blood curdling scream filled the air. _

_I shook my head. The numbing feeling disappeared. I stopped, looking at the blood stained knife in my hand, not being able to believe what I'd just done._

I looked at Loki. " Who's in this Avengers?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I was getting to that."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more I write. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. If the review is just 'This story's rubbish' that's not very helpful for future writing. Thanks :)**

**No matter how much I beg, cry or complain, I do not own Loki, Sif or any other Marvel characters.  
**


	2. Metal suits, Pincushions and Sarcasm

_**Chapter 2**_

**Metal suits, Sarcasm and Tranquillizer**

" There are eight people you need to look out for," Loki explained. "So listen carefully it's very impor-" Loki broke off and stared at the window. I followed his gaze. A man in a red and gold metal suit was hovering just outside the window.

Yes _hovering._

"Loki? Loki? Who's that?…Loki?" I turned around. He was gone.

"Loki? Where are you?" I called, looking round the room.

The red and gold man was still looking at me. An uneasy feeling settled across my stomach. I backed out the door, praying that he would just leave me alone. Seriously, I have enough to worry about already. There was a smashing sound. I screamed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I would be safe in here.

Or not.

I could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer. I looked around wildly for an escape route. Go out the door? Well, obviously no, I wasn't stupid enough to walk right out of the door straight into the person stalking me. The only other ways out were the vent or the window. Unless I could turn into the exact size and shape of a kitchen sponge then the vent was another no. I began considering jumping out the window before remembering I lived on the 10th floor of a skyscraper. I didn't really want to end up as a big mess on the pavement. It would take ages to clean up.

The footsteps were even closer now. A shadow peeked out from under the bathroom door. The handle began to rattle and shake. Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD. Why couldn't he leave me alone and just break into someone else's house? Well, an apartment anyway. The rattling stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. He was gone. No more-

**CRASH**

I screamed, this time even louder than before. A metal fist had smashed a hole in the door. Oh shit. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down. A tranquillizer dart. I couldn't help smiling. A tranquillizer dart? Seriously? I was a Norse god; a single dart isn't going to knock me out.

" Idiot!" I yelled. "How stupid are you? One measly dart isn't going to do anything!"

About a billion other darts were fired into my legs, head and arms.

A dizzy feeling washed over me. The room began to spin.

"Ow," I muttered." That…really…hurt"

I collapsed onto the floor. Everything began to go dark.

"Blaine! Blaine!"

I could hear voices buzzing.

"What?" I mumbled, not opening my eyes. "What's happening?"

"Is she okay?" A female voice asked.

"She's fine Pepper. Though it took a hell of a lot of tranquillizer to knock her out."

Someone laughed. "Yes, she always was very stubborn."

I recognized that voice. My eyes snapped open.

"Thor." I growled, glaring at him. I reached for my knife. Then I yelped.

"My knife! Where is it?" I looked at Thor accusingly. "What have you done with it?"

"We couldn't risk you having your powers. You might injure someone."

I scowled. "You wouldn't like it if I took Mjölnir from you."

"You can't." Someone pointed out. I turned in the direction of the voice. My eyes widened. It was him. The metal man.

"Only Thor can lift Mjölnir." He said.

"You." I hissed, standing up. Everyone in the room took a step forward defensively.

"Blaine Thordottir."

I looked at the person speaking. A woman with curly red hair was looking at me.

"That's not my name." I snapped.

She smiled. "But you are Thor's daughter?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I muttered.

Thor frowned. "Why don't you want to use my name?"

"Because I hate you," I scowled." You abandoned me and your weird metal friend turned me into a living pincushion. That's not exactly great parenting."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't mind criticism as long as it's helpful. "This is a rubbish story and I hated it." isn't exactly helpful for future writing. No matter how much I pray, beg or cry I don't own any of the Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**


End file.
